


ion fist conquer all heart

by BonziBuddysSlut



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, True Love, i wrote this in jp and then translated it to english with google translate, iron fist - Freeform, truly beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonziBuddysSlut/pseuds/BonziBuddysSlut
Summary: shadow is a bit scary but sonic is a little prince of shadow to stay there





	ion fist conquer all heart

Shadow: "Truly Sonic's! Fall for a trap card!"  
Sonic: "Hey, this is pretty gay (T ^ T)."  
Shadow: "Sure all right okay Sonic! My, Iron Fist is soft and enters, my beautiful prince."  
Sonic: "What is it ??? Shadow-san ... are you kidding?"  
Shadow: "No prince, you are cute, too cute, I'm sexy (^ _-) - ☆."  
Sonic: "Hey !!! We are boy ((((; ゚ Д ゚)))))))"!  
Shadow: "Sorry about Sonic, I'm a friendly master (^ _ ^)."  
Sonic: "Shadow ... What is this feeling ...?"  
Shadow: "It's love."  
Sonic: "I love you shadow ... No! Master !!!"


End file.
